<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beg by Thelastvorta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206717">Beg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastvorta/pseuds/Thelastvorta'>Thelastvorta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastvorta/pseuds/Thelastvorta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keevan has left his partner alone for too long. They intend to show him what he's been missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keevan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keevan opened his eyes to a dark room. His hand reached to out to find his partner, but only found the sheets, still slightly warm from where they had been. Keevan sighed and wondered where his partner could have gone. How he wished to feel their skin under his gentle touch, instead of the soft material of their bedding. He sat up and looked around the room, but his weak eyes could see nothing.<br/>“Computer raise lights to setting Keevan three point one”. Keevan rubbed his eyes, expecting to see the outline of his hands when they came away from his face. But the lights had not changed. Keevan was still as good as blind.<br/>“Computer!” he paused. “Raise lights to setting Keevan three point one!” still no response. Just as he was about to raise his voice at the computer once again, he heard footsteps in the direction of the door. Keevan instinctively turned towards the sound.<br/>“The computer won’t respond to you.” A voice stated.<br/>“My love, is that you? What do you mean? What’s happened to the vocal controls?” Keevan asked.<br/>“I’ve locked your access to voice recognition. They will only respond to me until I say otherwise.” The voice said again. Keevan tried to flick his legs over the edge of the bed but realised his ankles were bound. He reached down to try and undo the bindings, to no avail. The smooth leather under his fingertips presented no weakness to him. Suddenly, realisation dawned on Keevan.<br/>“Are you still upset about the meeting I had yesterday? My dear, I told you, anything you heard was purely tactical.” Keevan reminded his lover, who responded only with a low chuckle.<br/>“My dear Keevan, you promised me that you would tell me if you had to come home late again. And yet, I went to bed alone. Like I have for the past four nights.” Their voice came closer. <br/>“My dear I had full intention too. I couldn’t leave at an appropriate time, the conversations had become too important, I couldn’t risk losing momentum.” Footsteps approached Keevan’s side. A hand reached out and ran a finger down his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “I regret not being here when you went to sleep.”<br/>“Unfortunately, that will not be enough.” Their finger dragged down the back of his neck, hooking onto the collar of his loose sleep robe, and pulling it from his shoulders, to rest behind him on the bed. “I want you to remember this in your next meeting.” Keevan felt the bed dip under his partner’s weight. Their breath on his neck, as his hands were bound behind his back. They placed a kiss on his neck and shoulder. “What you’re missing every minute you’re not with me.” Keevan tried to lean back into them but fell onto the mattress.<br/>“My dear, you seem to have forgotten the rules in your absence. No touching, until I believe you truly understand what you’ve done.”<br/>Keevan whimpered lightly, craving their touch. But no matter how badly he wanted to feel their touch on his skin, he was still a Vorta. “And if I don’t?” <br/>The laugh he heard made his skin tingle. “I expected that response.” Was all he heard, before the clicking of a button. Vibrations surged from a device surrounding his partial erection, sending Keevan into a fit of moans and pants. He writhed under the influence of the sensation, thrashing against his restraints. <br/>“My love…. please…” He panted.<br/>“Master” was all that was returned, before the vibrations became stronger. Keevan cried out trying to pull his feet free from their binding once again.<br/>“Master…master please.” The vibrations stopped temporarily. He whined at the cease of stimulation, his erection throbbing within the device. <br/>“What do you want?” His master responded.<br/>“You wish to punish me. You should know by now I am not easily swayed. Why don’t you come over here and untie me, and we can both have some fun?” Keevan cooed.<br/>“Alternatively, I could leave you here tied up for a while. Desperate and starved, begging me to come back.” Their lips brushed over Keevan’s neck briefly, nowhere near enough to satisfy him.<br/>“You wouldn’t leave me here.” They were bluffing. They had to be. They were never this strict. The only response he received was the sound of their footsteps receding towards the door. <br/>“Wait!” He called out. He tried to come up with a lie convincing enough to get what he wanted, but his mind was foggy with desire. “If you leave me here, I’ll get out of these restraints. I can satisfy myself in your absence. That’s not what you’re trying to achieve.”<br/>They chuckled. The mattress dipped on either side of Keevan as his partner leaned over him “But you and I both know that’s not what you want. If you tell me what you want…maybe I can oblige”<br/>It dawned on him that he wouldn’t be able to use his silver tongue to get what he wanted. He was wrapped around their finger in such a way that he didn’t even know how he got himself this deep into the manipulation. Keevan wished he could see better, he imagined the proud smile on his partners face, their eyes scanning over his body analysing every inch of his skin. He imagined the satisfaction that would be in their eyes when he gave in to their control. When he begged for satisfaction. <br/>“Master…please…I need your touch…” Keevan whispered lightly.<br/>“You need what?” He could feel their breath on his face.<br/>“Please…I need you to touch me…to satisfy me.” Keevan begged. He moaned as the device was removed from his nearly painful erection. <br/>“I think…you still need to learn a thing or two about begging…” they moved away from him soundlessly. It wasn’t until a kiss was placed against his throbbing head that he realised they were still in the room. Keevan gasped and tried to buck his hips towards their touch, but he was pushed back down. Their hands burned the skin of his hips, his entire nervous system feeling like it was on fire. A finger ran up his shaft as a loud moan escaped his lips. <br/>“My love please.” He begged again. “I need you. I need you to touch me now. I can’t take it anymore. Please…please let me feel you…ahh!” as the final word left his exasperated lips, they took him into their mouth. Keevan growled and cursed as their mouth travelled up and down his length, his nerves sending so much pleasure through his body that his brain could barely keep up. Ecstasy flooded Keevan’s senses as his partner sucked and licked up and around his shaft. His breathing became heavier and more erratic as he felt his climax slowly approaching, until suddenly it stopped. Keevan cried out as their mouth left him. His body ached, begging for release that he couldn’t reach.<br/>“Have you learnt your lesson?” they whispered in his ear, their hands reaching around to the bindings on his hands.<br/>“Yes…master…I will behave…I promise.” Keevan breathed. The click of another button signalled that his feet were now free, as he felt the bindings around his hands become loose. Once his hands were free, he grabbed his partner and flipped them over, immediately attacking their neck.<br/>“Now master…let me repay the favour…” he growled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>